1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gravel shield for protecting the front lower portion of a boat or automobile which is trailered behind a towing vehicle via a tongue frame member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems relating to the transportation of boats mounted upon wheeled trailer frames is that gravel, propelled rearwardly from the wheels of the towing vehicle, impacts upon the hull with damaging force. Numerous shield devices have earlier been disclosed for positioning upon a trailer frame or trailer hitch for intercepting gravel and other debris. Such devices, although somewhat effective on straight roads, are of diminished effectiveness on curved roads where the towing vehicle and trailer are not in straight alignment. Most earlier protective devices have also required extensive modifications of the trailer frame or hitch and are not easily interchangeable with other trailers and towing vehicles.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a protective device for mounting upon a trailer hitch to protect a trailered object from debris propelled by the rear wheels of a towing vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which is automatically correctively positioned when the trailered object and towing vehicle are not in straight alignment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which can be easily installed upon and removed from a trailer hitch without modification of the hitch.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.